


Our Ever After (Was never Meant To Be)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, no happy ending, pining Jamie, pining Noble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Noble Sanfino swore he would never fall in love. Not after he saw his dad succumb to death because his mother died. That wouldn’t happen to him. Then Jimmy happened.





	Our Ever After (Was never Meant To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything. All grammar mistakes belong to me. I’m also sorry this is so bad :/. Feedback is much appreciated.

Noble Sanfino had promised himself he would never fall in love. After his mother died he can vividly remember his father throwing up mums (1). He remembers being five and staring terrified at his father. Bloody mums became a staple mark of his young life. Eventually, his dad succumbed to his illness. He refused to forget his mother. So the surgery was out. The flowers diffracted him. It was when Noble’s life went to hell.

 

Custody of him and his sister went to his uncle. Bianca was dotted on and Noble was sorta pushed to the side. He was just fine with it. Maybe that’s why he turned to drugs. To take up the family business and get attention. Then he meets Jimmy Riordan or Jamie Reagan or whatever the hell his name was.

 

Jamie/Jimmy was just a few inches shorter than him and had the most amazing eyes Noble had ever seen. He took a shaky deep breath. Oh God, he was in love.

 

The thing with love is that the longer you avoid it the harder you fall when it happens and Noble fell hard. Jamie was friendly and had a contagious smile. His hugs were the best. He attached himself and gave a safe secure  _ home-like  _ vibe. It’s during rehab when the flowers come up. A single bloody daffodil laying on the ground. He groans and almost cries. He wants the surgery but at the same time, he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to forget Jimmy.

 

Those few months in rehab were utter hell. He hopes Jimmy is okay and when he meets him again he hopes the flowers would stop. 

 

It’s a fool's hope. A daffodil represented unrequited love. Jimmy didn’t see him the same way Noble saw him and fuck if that hurt.

 

Then Bianca tries to get her claws into him. He loves his sister but if she made a move on Jimmy he wouldn’t be afraid to punch her (2).

 

Then Jimmy admitted to actually being a cop and swearing to put him in witness protection. Noble thinks the flowers will stop. That the love would turn to hate. The flowers just got worse. Apparently lies looked very hot on Jamie. He was miserable and wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Despite everything, Noble didn’t want to forget Jamie. To the point, he passed out and the surgery actually had to happen. Under Bianca’s adamance.

 

He woke up in the hospital with no idea what had happened. He recognized his sister but he didn’t recognize the man. He remembered his uncle getting arrested and it had something to Dow it’s this man?

 

“No-Noah (3)! You are okay! Oh, thank god.”

 

“Err yes but who are you?”

 

Bianca gasps and the men face falls. He quietly excused himself and leaves the room with a muffled sob.

 

In the bathroom of the hospital. Jamie Reagan coughed up a single bloody daffodil.

 

Notes, That I’m Having Trouble Higlighting and Putting Elsewhere. Sorry.

1 Mums- Chrysanthemums according to my research a common flower showed during funerals. Shows a loss of a loved one.

 

2 Punch her- Please don’t actually punch anyone. Also Noble as always struck me as the jealous type.

 

3 Noah- Noble’s new name via Witness Protection. Bianca is Blair I just didn’t know how to incorporate it.

  
  



End file.
